The Brown Feather
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Another part to the tickle series


_A/N: This is My Christmas Present to Erincoffeeaddict. I know you enjoy this series so i hope you enjoy this next part to it._

"I'm telling you Jon, I did not like the way he looked at us when he said that," Ponch repeated himself for the millionth time.

"Ponch, I'm sure we'll be fine. It's not like Getraer is gonna do anything to us with that information…and Ethel is behind bars she can't do anything either," Jon replied trying to calm down the anxious Puerto Rican officer.

Ponch was quiet for a few moments trying to relax himself, in the back of his mind he heard the words "Just take a deep breath and let it out" words he said to everyone else all the time. So that's what he did, he took a deep breath, but as he was letting it out he heard their names being called.

Ponch began to cough, choking on the breath of air that was in the middle of being let out when his name was called by the sergeant.

Jon turned to his friend, a fearful look in his eyes, what was he choking on? He rushed to his side. "Are you alright?" he asked kneeling beside him.

Ponch had fallen out of his seat and onto the floor, choking on air was more painful and scary than he thought. Ponch was teary eyed, and terrified. He couldn't breathe! He reached for Jon, but he couldn't find him, nor could he see him through the blurry vision. His vision was blurry from the tears that formed from this coughing fit.

Jon wasn't sure what to do. "Um can you take a breath, at all?" he asked.

Ponch shook his head slightly while trying, and soon he was able to just nod his head yes to Jon and take a deep breath. This time letting it out with no troubles.

By this time Getraer had grown impatient waiting for the two officers, and he came to them.

He saw Ponch being helped into a chair, and Jon looking worried.

"Are you ok?" Jon asked.

Ponch nodded. "Y-Yeah…just choked on air," he replied.

"You scared me to death," Jon replied.

"Baker, if you two are finished I have something for you," Getraer said walking into the room more pretending as if he didn't just see this scene.

He set a box on the table for them. "This was left here for you two…it says 'Enjoy these yummy treats my friends. Your friend Ethel'," Getraer read.

"Ethel?" Ponch choked out almost coughing again.

Jon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, calm down, Ponch…don't want you to start choking on air again," Jon said.

Ponch shot him a look, then looked in the box. "There's no yummy treats in here, Sarge…it's just…a…" Ponch started then he dropped the box with a horrified expression on his face. "Oh no…no no no, take that box away and hide it somewhere where it'll never be found. Please! We don't need that," Ponch begged.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"A feather," Ponch whispered to him.

"A what?" Jon asked going for the box.

Ponch kicked the box away from Jon's hands reach. "You don't want that," he said.

"Ponch come on I'm sure it's not that bad," Jon said apparently he hadn't heard what Ponch told him it was.

"I wouldn't touch that if I where you…get your hand away…or I'll…I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Jon asked.

Ponch stomped on Jon's hand, but did it lightly enough that he wouldn't hurt him too bad. "I'll do that."

"OW! Ponch, would you cut it out. I know it's not a yummy treat, but that doesn't mean you gotta act all crazy," Jon scolded while shaking his hand slightly. That helped with the pain.

Getraer grabbed the box. "Guys, this is what your friend sent you," he said while revealing what was inside the box. He pulled out a nice big brown feather.

Jon's eyes got wide. "Whelp that's good enough for me no yummy treat. You can go hide that box forever now," he said while hiding behind Ponch.

Ponch glared at Jon.

Getraer grinned, "Guys I've got a special surprise for you if you'd just follow me," he said.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this," Ponch said following Getraer.

Getraer was silent as he led them out of the room. He was making sure to be extra quiet as he took them to the break room. Why he was being too quiet no one knew, apparently Getraer had a sneaky/mysterious side to himself. As soon as they entered the break room the door closed behind them, and locked, the weird part about it was Getraer never closed it…and neither did Jon or Ponch…but Getraer wasn't fazed by that, so maybe he had someone else do it.

Ponch and Jon were a little nervous now. What was up with their sergeant.

"Guys, after all you put me through…the least I can do is give you something back in return," Getraer said.

"Give us something back in return? What?" Ponch asked while laughing.

Jon just looked at Ponch not sure if that was a smart move on his part.

"Poncherello, I think your little incident in the report room was enough for you today…you're already terrified enough of stuff like this happening," Getraer started.

Ponch stopped laughing and looked at Getraer slightly confused.

"I wouldn't want you to stop breathing in the middle of all of this. Besides, it's Baker that I need to have a talk with. Baker you're supposed to keep Poncherello out of trouble…yet he's in trouble all the time," Getraer said.

"Yeah…" Jon started.

"Sit down in this chair," Getraer ordered to Jon.

"Ok…?" Jon sat down. As Jon was sitting there wondering what was going on Getraer turned to Ponch.

"There's no way to keep him from running off on me when he's just sitting in that chair…he could run away if he wanted to, right?"

"Well…"Ponch started.

"So I need you to do me a favor, can you sit on his lap?"

"But Sarge…that's awkward…I mean…" Ponch started.

"Just do as your told, or I might tickle you with this feather too," Getraer threatened bringing the feather up by Ponch's face.

"Fine whatever," Ponch said. He sat down on Jon's lap, but he felt really weird. "Sorry Jon…"

Jon bit his lip hiding a smile. "It's fine."

Soon Jon felt his boots and socks being pulled off. "Isn't there anything I can do to keep this from happening?" Jon asked.

"Nope," Getraer replied then took Jon's foot and began to rub the feather against his bare soles.

Jon at first only snickered. When he laughed though, he bounced, which made Ponch move. So with knowing that, Ponch was prepared for when Jon started laughing harder he might fall off the chair.

Getraer just talked to Jon about all that the two of them had put him through as he tickled his feet, running the feather up and down the bottom and the tops of the feet.

"HEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEH STOP PLEASE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Jon laughed.

Ponch was trying to stay seated on Jon so that he didn't get in trouble, though it was weird, he hugged Jon. And the longer this went on, Ponch even began to laugh slightly cuz occasionally the feather would tickle him.

"EEEEEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOP!" Jon couldn't stand this. He was crying from all the laughter.

After a long time of tickling Getraer finally stopped satisfied, then they heard someone clapping and come out from the shadows, it was…Getraer.

Ponch fell off of Jon's lap onto the floor then quickly stood up confused. "S-Sarge?" he asked.

Then the Getraer that was tickling Jon pulled off a mask to reveal that it wasn't Getraer at all, it was Ethel.

"I was bailed out of jail by a friend…decided to pay you two a visit," she said.

The two friends looked at each other, both shocked and embarrassed that they hadn't figured out it wasn't really Getraer based off the fact that Getraer was acting a lot like Ethel.

Getraer walked over to them. "She talked to me first about the idea, and I was like, hey what the heck…it's not like it hurt anyone, and it was pretty funny."

Ponch and Jon were still silent.

"Oh and by the way, Ponch…if you weren't choking earlier it would've been you getting tickled," Getraer told with a twinkle in his eye before leaving the room.

The end


End file.
